Dog Tags
by KunoichiRumbles
Summary: Oneshot. SasuSaku. His biggest regret, was leaving her behind.


**Dog Tags**

Sasuke was twenty-five when he left his family and loved one behind. He remembers the last day he saw her clearly, she had cried but they knew he had to leave, it was inevitable; he had to do his part for the country and the people he loved. He gave her a final kiss goodbye before walking away without promising whether he would come back or not, because honestly, with war, you never really know whether you're going to come back or not.

Sasuke was a retired soldier and it has been three years since he has been on the battlefield. The NDA had called him, a comrade had recently died and they needed him to come back and lead the team. The comrade that died was Lieutenant Mark; his team were ambushed by a group of terrorist. In a rush to escape, he stepped onto a mind bomb and had sacrificed himself and stayed behind and well, there's no need to continue the story to know what had happened.

The NDA gave him a choice of course, but Sasuke spent most of his life training under the best of the best. His father has been a soldier, his older brother had been a soldier and his mother was a nurse. Being a soldier was in his blood. Part of him, didn't want to go back, he had everything he wanted back home. But the other part of him was still a soldier at heart,. And with that he left.

—

When Sasuke had returned to the NDA, they had appointed him as captain. He thought it was foolish. It had been three years since he has been active as a soldier, his physical abilities were not in top condition; he was much slower than before. His brain could not formulate plans as fast as before; his aim was bad; he had no idea what the NDA was thinking. Their lives would be in the palm of his hands, palm that wasn't safe at all.

The NDA had spent weeks formulating a plan, trying to think of ways they can overpower the other side. After losing more men on the battlefield, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he had cracked it. If they had assigned him as captain, it was time he became the best captain.

"You need to stop sending men out as pawn to see if the plan would work," Sasuke paced around the tent.

"This is war Sasuke. You do what you must do, in order to survive,"

"By killing your own men? It's a life or death situation here Sergeant, you can't –"Sasuke was angry.

"You think I don't know that son? Don't let your head get to yourself just because you became captain. I have been in the NDA much longer than you have, I have stood along with your father, and I have seen men die. Those men have died as heroes, and so will those men that have sacrificed."

Sasuke wanted to continue but he knew he couldn't.

"What you're doing is wrong."

The night was young and not a single sound was to be heard. Both sides had waved the white flag, they had agreed to not attack for the night, but you can't always trust their word. The night continued to be quiet, before Sasuke heard a rustle near the forest. Sasuke waited for another movement; he would be ready if anything were to happen. A smoke bomb was thrown at them and shots were being fired out. They were being ambushed. A bunch of men had fallen – his men to be exact.

Sasuke ducked down behind the sand bags that were stacked in front, sweat dripping down his face, hand trembling to his chest pocket.

Sasuke looped a long chain around his left arm, holding an item in his hands. He knew at the back of his mind, that it could distract him, but he had nothing to lose. If they were going to ambush is team, he would fight back with full force. He looked around where is men has fallen and where is man stood with him. He gave them a final look.

So with that, he jumped over the sand bags and he ran towards the enemy. He ran thinking of his father, his mother, his brother and mostly his wife and of the family they could have raised together. He ran, firing his gun blindly. Sasuke knew that this was his last mission, his last mission to save others, to be a hero.

A bullet caught into his shoulder, but he continued to run. Another shot went through his stomach. The final bullet went through him, but he didn't feel it. His left arm clutched his stomach. Sasuke fell backwards, his gun tumbling out of his grip. His head touched the ground, and his hand stretched out. In his hands, laid a simple, silver dog tag.

—

It has been four months since he has left. She had recently found exciting news and she wishes to tell her husband as soon as possible. He has an extra person, waiting for him to return.

A knock came upon her door. She walked towards it with a bad feeling in her, her heart weighing her down. She opened the door and her heavy heart dropped; she never got to tell her husband the good news. She vaguely heard what the man said, he handed her some metals, a picture and that silver dog tag. The dog tag had their names engraved on it, they had gave it to each other after their one year anniversary when they were dating.

With the tag in her hand, she bought it to her heart and her knees gave out.

—

I wish I could think of a better better title, but this will have to do.

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
